Stranger than fiction 3 Slash edition
by Scorpina
Summary: Trapped in fiction again... yet... the WWE wrestlers get a little too upclose and personal with one another, Trapped in Slash stories they try to figure out a way to get out... without the kinkiness! rating is upped due to very suggestive theme
1. Chapter 1

Broken Wings

Stranger than fiction- Slash edition

Chapter 1- Humor

"Are you kidding me! People write that about us?" Laughed aloud Jeff Hardy. He was reading over Kane's shoulder as he came upon a site of fan fiction writers. Kane too was snickering to the thought.

"I know! I mean what the hell huh? You're dating… a woman… I married… a woman, what makes them think that two people like us would hook up?" Kane laughed, it was the joke of the locker room where the guys would read random stories about one another, how they 'hook up' and then… the gritty stuff. "You got to admit they don't skip on details" smirked Kane.

"Don't tell me you are actually reading that crap! We're not gay!" snapped the Deadman.

"Taker relax fans write this for fun, no harm. Really!" Kane replied.

"Some are rather hilarious! It's mainly you and Kane there! I found one where you're giving him… pointers" smirked Matt Hardy.

Taker's eyes widened as he forced the Hardy Boy out of the locker room and slammed the door. "Smartass"

"No he's quite serious, see," Kane announced as he pointed out the story. Taker instantly turned his nose up at it.

"I don't even want to know… Don't even read it to me, don't tell me!" Taker muttered.

Matt let himself back into the locker room. More guys were reading up on it. Batista smirked at the ones he was in. "Hey! How come I'm the chick in this one!" he asked aloud randomly.

"What's it called?" questioned Kane.

"Never defeated…"

"Ah you're screwing the Deadman!"

"SHUT UP!" Taker screamed aloud. "I told you, I don't want to hear any of it!"

"Taker, you're married, have great kids… what's with the bug up your ass?" Kane asked.

"It's because that's the only thing not going up it in these stories" laughed Batista.

Taker grabbed Dave by the scruff of his neck and litterly threw him out of the locker room, much harder than he did Matt. "I don't want to hear anymore of this crap, I'm going to bed!" Taker announced as he grabbed his gear and stormed out of the locker room.

"What's with him?" asked Jeff. "It's just for fun!"

Kane knew, he was trapped in a slash story before. "He has his reasons… What the hell is this one with Orton and Cena!?" Kane asked aloud. Every man went to the computer screen and read. Snickering was heard, as Randy just so happened to have walked by.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Kane instantly closed the laptop. "Nothing… nothing at all Orton" he said with a grin.

Dave just happened to come back into the room. "Hey do you still have that story about Taker making out with… oh Hey Randy" Batista caught himself realizing in the story… it was Orton who was making out with the Deadman.

Randy however was catching on. "What the hell is going on?" He stormed up to Kane's computer and read the screen. "Slash! Your reading Slash!" he demanded.

"They got an interesting one of you playing strip poker with…"

"Don't tell me," Orton growled through his teeth. "You guys are sick!" he announced before storming out of the room.

Kane looked to the guys. "He maybe right if we are reading these…" He stopped when Stephanie McMahon peered into the room.

"Are you reading slash?" she whispered.

No man nodded… they were afraid to! Stephanie however scooted herself to the computer screen and found some of Triple H and Shawn Michaels. "Ooo more than friends I see?" Smirked the big red Monster.

"Don't tell him I read those"

"We won't if you won't" Matt whispered lowly to her, they were in agreement, no one tell anyone of the content they read… no one will speak of it after a night they are about to endure!


	2. Chapter 2 sick minds

Chapter 2- Sick minds

"Can you imagine? Who the hell would write something like that!" Taker demanded.

"Mark, you're talking to a guy that was in a storyline about Kane screwing a corpse… at the moment that storyline sounds a hell of a lot better!"

"You serious Hunter?" Questioned the Undertaker.

Hunter only shrugged his shoulders to him, he was partly serious, not to mention he read a story or two out of curiosity. The two men spoke of the stories Kane found on the net, yet Hunter couldn't bring himself to confess he has read some of them. Taker however was sick with the very thought of it. "There's something wrong with those boys if they are getting some sort of enjoyment out of this"

"You're taking it too personally, besides with fans, there's probably a story of you screwing everyone in the locker room"

"You're not helping Hunter. You're making me sound like the locker room bike!"

"You think you would be the whore? I doubt it" smirked Triple H. "I doubt anyone has made you their bitch anyway…"

"Can we change the subject?"

Hunter noticed how uncomfortable it was making his friend, so he changed the subject. "So, what's your plan for tonight?"

"Drinking stiff drinks, then going to bed," Taker muttered, he didn't have the guts or courage to tell Hunter about being stuck in fictional stories. As well, he doubts he would ever be believed. It's happen twice, yet the second time around wasn't so bad.

Matt, Jeff and Dave haven't spoke about it. He doubted anyone remembered; he hopes it stays that way. Taker finished his beer as he excused himself from the table, he headed up to his hotel room where Kane sat in his bed reading on the laptop. "You're still looking over that garbage!" he demanded.

"No, I moved on to the more innocent ones. Did you know there's one of us as Pokemon?" he asked.

Taker stared at him in a confused tone. "What the hell is that?"

"Never mind" muttered Kane. "You know you need to lighten up you know…. What are you doing?"

Taker began to pull his bed away from Kane. "I can't sleep with you're computer is on…"

"Oh for crying out loud if you're that uncomfortable I will turn off the computer and sleep in the hallway!"

"Kane… sorry man… but remember what happened the last time… I mean… when we were stuck wondering through bizarre stories?" he asked.

A smile came over the big red machine. "Yeah and you found me in a slash story… You were suppose to tickle me with a feather whip you know…"

"Don't remind me before bed!" growled the Deadman. He went into the bathroom to change into sleeping clothing. Kane only rolled his eyes as he waited for Taker to come out; he needed the facilities to take out his contact lenses. As they finished preparing for bed, neither one wished the other a good night… for once wasn't going to come this particular night….


	3. Chapter 3 The fictitious world

Chapter 3- The fictitious world.

Kane had a marvelous dream… well… it started out marvelous. He dreamt of his wife back at home, how beautiful she was and how he couldn't wait to see her again, he remembers running his teeth behind his lips… only to taste sugar. 'Strange' he thought, he didn't have anything sweet before bed.

But he ignored it, he just kept dreaming about his wife, his two step daughters and how he was going to treat them all to a nice family dinner once he got home. But the dream quickly changed when he felt someone's arm come over him… "Taker… if you're trying to teach me a lesson knock it off" Kane muttered as he reached for the arm and tried to move it. However… Kane realized when he was able to get his hand around the wrist… it wasn't Taker's limb. Someone stirred next to him slowly.

"Matt, knock it off"

Matt…. MATT! Kane's eyes slowly opened at first, his vision blurred, he didn't know at the same time the person next to him was doing the same. Once their vision cleared, both looked the other in the eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screamed, Kane instantly fell out of the bed as the other rolled out the other side, claded himself in the blankets was Jeff Hardy… scared to death. Kane managed to get the comforter around him, neither man spoke. "What the hell is going on!" Jeff demanded. "Why…. Why am I sticky?"

"I was about to ask you that…" Kane paused as he peered into the comforter. "I'm…. butt naked!"

Jeff peered in his sheets too. "Same…. Kane, were we drunk?" Jeff questioned, trying to find some sort of logical explanation.

"I… don't know… what's with all the pixie stick…. Oh dear God"

"What?"

"Jeff… remember that time we were trapped in a God of War fan fiction?" he questioned.

Jeff's head slowly nodded, he soon realized what Kane was getting at. "Dude!" he said in utter disgust. "That explains why your lips and teeth are purple!"

Kane ran his hand across his lips and found purple colored sugar. "We're in the story that you and I hook up in! Something about pixie sticks!"

"That explains why I'm sticky…. OH GOD! You licked it off my body!"

Kane shared in the shutter as neither man could bring themselves to look at one another. "I need a shower"

"Can I go first?" Jeff asked.

Kane agreed. "Just lock the door will ya?"

"Why?"

"I don't know if there was ever a continuation to this one… with a shower," Kane muttered.

Jeff got a change of clothing; he locked the door and even stuck a chair in it to be on the safe side. Kane on the other hand sat on the bed lost. This wasn't a good thing. As well he had the strange feeling this was just the start of it all…


	4. Chapter 4 The battered animal

Chapter 4- the battered animal.

'CRACK!" when the whip across Batista's back. He tried to scream but couldn't, he had a ball gag in his mouth and wore ass-less leather chaps. But he wasn't going to say out loud. He loved it. A hidden fantasy of his was being made into a slave by a hot young woman, punishing him for things he didn't do, and being unable to see her… well… that just added to the kinkiness! He felt another lash come across his back, he let out a muffled scream with delight as soon gently whips of leather teased him… he knew a lashing was coming yet couldn't prepare for it.

SNAP!

Dave was nearly crippled with that one, he couldn't help but give a small laugh, whoever this woman was certainly knew how to whip the likes of him, not to mention the strength behind the wrist! Wow, she could really hold her own with such a lashing! He let out another muffled scream as he was spanked across the ass with a large paddle, 'damn!' he thought. 'That really stings! She's good!' he thought as the punishment continued.

A blindfold came over his eyes as he was turned over onto his back; his chest lay exposed as hot wax dripped onto his chest, the gag removed. "OH HOT!" he yelled aloud.

The wax slowly melted on his chest, mainly around the nipple area that he though was rather hot… not pun intended. It soon came onto his arms, across his forehead and down his cheeks. "Babe, you know your stuff," he said with a grin. The wax continued to pour onto him as then in a sudden burst a whip came across his chest.

"OH GOD! That's harder than Ric's chop!" he gasped in utter shock, the simple blow winded him greatly, and yet his punisher didn't stop. He was whipped again, he was able to roll onto his back and felt another lashing come across it, and then across his backside.

"Ok I give, I give!" he called.

"Word…"

Dave paused… that…. Wasn't a woman's voice. "Pardon?" he asked in a confused tone.

"What's the word?" as another lash came across him.

"Word? There's a safety word?"

"Dave you know there is!"

"Who is this!?"

"Guess!" The tone changed to be more seductive, which made it all the more difficult for Dave to figure out who the hell has been whipping him stupid!

"Screw this!" Dave growled as he took off the blindfold. "This isn't funny anymore, who's doing this!" he demanded.

Emerging from the shadows in a dominatrix outfit was Triple H. "Oh Dave, that spoils the fun!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Dave screamed. "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He ran out of the room, not realizing he was in a hotel. As he just rushed out the door, he ran into Jeff and Kane.

"Oh God Dave, wear pants!" Kane pleaded.

Looking down. Dave suddenly realized what it was so breezy all of a sudden. Jeff on the other hand fainted….


	5. Chapter 5 worst than a slasher

Chapter 5- worst than a slasher movie.

Kane forced Dave into his hotel room and got him a pair of pants. "Put them on right now or God help me!" Kane warned, he went out and retrieved Jeff from the hallway and place him on the bed until he came too. Dave quickly changed in the bathroom and dared not touch the leather chaps again.

"Do you have a furnace? Matches? Gas? Anything to burn those?" he asked.

"Fresh out" sighed Kane. "Damn, we're trapped again…"

"In fiction" muttered Batista. "Why was Jeff in your hotel room? Why are your lips purple?" Dave questioned.

"Don't ask… I could question you about the candle wax and those lashings across your back, chest and ass" Kane snapped back. Just then there was a knock at the door. Dave hid to be on the safe side. Kane opened the door and saw Triple H in a bathrobe.

"Hey Kane, have you see Batista?" he asked and looked about in the room just in case.

"Can't say I have…"

"Oh… sorry… I didn't realize you had company" Hunter gave him a playful grin the moment he saw the passed out Jeff Hardy on the bed. "Don't go too hard on him… He's fragile!" he whispered before walking out of the room.

"I want to be sick" Kane muttered the moment he closed his door.

Batista came out of the closet…. Both men saw the humor in that and gave a brief laugh, before trying to figure out how to get out of this one. "It's like the whole locker room has gone… kinky on one another… litterly!" Dave sighed. "Kane, I don't know how much more I can take of this!"

"I know, but if we know who we are… there has to be others!" Kane sighed.

"Where do we start looking?"

"Just looked for anyone creeped out and disturbed…" Kane muttered.

Jeff just came too, he realized he was lying on the bed; he was startled as to how he got there. "Don't worry Jeff nothing happened to you."

"How did I end up here though?"

"Let's just say Batista let the animal from it's cage" Kane muttered lowly as he stared at Dave. "Luckily I had a spare pair of pants"

"Something tells me I don't want to know the full story… or even try to remember"

"It's for the best" Both Dave and Kane announced.


	6. Chapter 6 Stripped

Chapter 6- Stripped

Edge was in the dark as he held cards within his hand, he doesn't remember playing cards, and he only recalls falling asleep. But the struggled to the idea when he noticed shades of clothing lying about on the floor, Strip Poker! He grinned to the though realizing he was mainly clothed at the moment, but couldn't make out the faces of the other players. "All in" Edge said aloud.

There was an awkward silence. "Edge?… is that you?"

"Randy?"

Randy Orton came into view; he was stunned as well as disgusted to the fact that he was nearly butt naked before Edge… playing strip poker! "I thought this was a dream with a bunch of hot chicks!" Orton announced.

"Me too!"

Just then another set of card came down. "Oh… looks like I lose…" a pair of boxer shorts fell onto the table, grinning from the shadows and into the light was John Cena. "So… who wants some?" he asked in a kinky sort of tone.

Randy and Edge shot out of their chairs. "Put your pants on! For the love of GOD!" Randy pleaded. Edge on the other hand found a door and quickly walked out, with hasty steps. Randy was in quick pursuit but fell a few times trying to get his pants on. "Edge! Wait for me!" he called.

Edge did wait for Randy yet still shuttered to what he just saw. "I maybe Rated R… but that was BEYOND R rated!"

"You're telling me, what the hell got into John? He's getting married and he knows were both straight"

"There has to be more to this… this is stranger than fiction"

Randy paused to those words. "What did you just say?"

"There has to..."

"After that"

"This is stranger than fiction…"

"Oh God not again"

"What? Orton what the hell is going on?"

Randy told Edge the time he was trapped in a fan fiction story; he was a character in the God of War video game and was stuck with Kane and some of the other guys. "Whoa wait… Kane was Kratos, not you?"

"I know! But that's beside the point, we got to get the hell out of here… if we can…" Both men paused as they saw Shawn Michaels and Triple H walking down the hallway… with their hands down the back of each others pants. "We got to get out of here FAST!"

"Edge! Randy? Please say it's you!" Stephanie McMahon came down the hallway, she saw her husband walk by as he quickly pulled his hand from the back of Shawn's pants and whistled innocently by. "Please!" she begged.

"It's us, I'm creeped out!" Randy said in utter panic. "We were playing strip poker with Cena… he went ass naked and… advanced on us…" he said in a creeped out tone.

"I know I just saw Melina and Maria making out, with tongues!" Stephanie muttered.

The two men paused; they looked to one another than back at Stephanie. "Where abouts was that occurring?" Edge asked curiously.

"Now isn't the time to watch girl on girl action… or else you will be getting more than what you bargained for!" She looked between to two men. "Well are we in this together?"

"Until we find others to suffer with sure. What the hell" muttered Edge.

Just then they saw John Cena peering out of the locker room. Edge and Orton got defensive until they realized the confused look on his face. "Have you seen my pants?" he whispered lowly. "For some reason I am ass naked!"

"John, do you not remember what just happened in there?" Edge asked.

"Was I playing strip poker with hot chicks?"

"Ok it's John. Your pants should be in there since your boxers are on the poker table" Orton explained.

Cena looked a little weirded out but retreated back into the locker room, he came out wearing full clothing, yet was still confused. "How did you know…" Orton gave John a certain look. "OH GOD!"

"John, stick with us, before something happens to you" Stephanie said and took John by the hand. "Come on guys, we got to get the hell out of here!"


	7. Chapter 7 Panic

Chapter 7- Panic

Kane paced about the hotel room with Jeff staring at him and Dave was worried sick. "What do we do now? We don't know all of these stories and most of them end up in sex!" Dave growled.

"Yeah… Kane, what are we going to do?" Jeff asked in a nervous tone.

Kane wasn't certain however he got startled when Batista pulled out a cell phone. He began to dial. "Who are you calling?" Kane questioned.

"Any therapist close by. Jeff, you want me to book a double appointment?"

The young Hardy nodded, yet Kane tore the cell phone from Dave and closed it up. "We're stuck in fiction… where do you think that's going to end up?" Kane demanded.

Jeff shuttered, as there was a very hard knock on the door. The room froze; Kane was brave enough to answer it. He was relieved to see Taker through the peephole. "Oh Taker it's you" he sighed as he opened the door. However Kane was kicked to the ground in an instant, the door slammed shut and locked soon behind the Undertaker. He had whips at his side and wore his wrestling boots… he looked about ready to kick some ass... Kane was hoping it was to kick his ass, nothing else…

Taker noticed Batista and Jeff standing motionlessly in the room, neither man could bring themselves to move. "You want to watch? Or you want in on this action?" Taker questioned.

"Kane… I really need to call that therapist… NOW!"

Taker however pulled out a long whip and gave Batista a good lashing across his ass. "You want in and you know it, both of you. On the bed… now! And decide whose throwing and who catching" The Deadman growled. His words startled both men; no one knew Batista's jaw could drop so low. Taker caught it though. "Be sure you can get your mouth to go that far down later Dave"

"Oh God… I'm terrified" Dave whispered.

"Taker… please… this isn't what you think it is!" Kane pleaded. "We're…"

"SHUT UP SLAVE!" Taker snapped back. "For that you lost your safety word!"

"Safety word?" the three men muttered. Taker pulled Kane off the ground and forced him into view before Jeff and Batista.

"Take your clothing off" The Undertaker ordered.

Kane refused to… he was too scared. "I… I don't think…" Before he could finish the sentence, Taker reached for the collar and tore the shirt off of Kane's back. "Damn, I really liked that shirt… AHHH!" he screamed as a whip came flailed over his back.

Another was about to come; yet it stopped. Taker leaned in, the men worried he was going to steal a kiss from the big red machine he leaned closer and closer, breathing down Kane's neck… almost teasing a kiss, until he smirked. "I really had you going there didn't I?"

No man spoke, Kane slowly got to his feet and tuned to face the Undertaker. "YOU WERE TOYING WITH US!" he demanded.

"What the hell makes you think I just carry whips around in my luggage going from arena to arena just for the hell of it! It's stupid! I told you these stories would come back to bite you in the ass!"

"They are more than just biting us there" muttered Jeff.

Dave still hadn't brought his jaw back up. He was frozen open. "Dave, shut your yap or something is going in there you don't want it to!" warned the Deadman.

Taker threw with whips to the far corner of the room as he sat on the corner of the bed. "I told you not to read these things before bed!"

Jeff finally regained sense of himself and questioned Taker. "How come… you didn't wake up in anything… odd?" he asked.

Kane fielded that one. "Most of his slash stories involve guys who are no longer in the WWE… or me…" he said the last part just below his breath.

"It was obvious Kane had his bed full" Deadman laughed.

"Shut up" growled Kane. "Are there any others you noticed?"

Taker nodded. "At the arena, there's some there, I know there is!" he announced. "but how the hell do we get out of this?"

"At the moment let's find the others and work from there. God I hope we don't walk in on anything!" prayed Kane.

He and Taker got up to leave however Jeff and Dave refused to move from the bed. "Are you going to tag along?" Taker demanded.

"I… much rather wait here…"

"Same" said Dave.

"Fine then, don't be surprised if something happens" Kane announced as he and Taker left. Neither Jeff nor Dave needed a moment to think that over.

"KANE, TAKER WAIT UP!" they called.


	8. Chapter 8 The Others

Chapter 8- The others.

Everywhere they turned… someone was hooking up… Orton shuttered when he saw Paul London and Brian Kendrick stroking one another's hair before they passionately open mouth kissed the other. "I know they were weird… but not that weird," Orton muttered.

It grew worst when Stephanie saw Hunter and Shawn holding one another at the hips and were a little too close for comfort. The smiles said it all as their hair draped over their faces hiding the look in one another's eyes. "That has to be very awkward for you" John muttered to Stephanie.

"Luckily I read the stories, I know what comes out of it… unfortunately," she muttered.

Edge however was quickly distracted; he finally found Melina and Maria in a hallway. They kissed one another passionately that could make any man sweat. "This is better than porn!" Edge announced. However he was quickly forced away from the woman on woman action when Stephanie took hold of his shirt and pulled him out of view.

"Quite enjoying it, or we will be stuck here longer!" she growled.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Edge demanded. "If you forgot, I clearly confessed to fans in my book I spooned Rhyno. Yes… I slept with a guy before!" he announced.

Edge suddenly felt a firm smack on the back of his ass; Chris Jericho had just walked by him. "Oh I heard that story… wait until you write the one about us in the sequel!" Jericho said with a dirty smile.

Edge turned back to Stephanie. "Let's get the hell out of here!" he growled lowly.

They went down the hallway when they ran into Jeff, Taker, Batista and Kane. "Oh thank God it's you guys!" cheered Jeff.

"Wait… how did you know?" questioned John.

"You're with Stephanie. Anyone who is with a woman in these things are not normally part of the slash story" Kane explained. "Quite frankly, I don't even want to know how you three found one another"

"Partly naked, John was fully naked and Edge was winning in Strip poker" Orton confessed. "How the hell did you snap out of it John?"

Cena looked rather confused. "Well… I remember just going to sleep after you guys called it a night. Next thing I knew I am standing with my lone soldier of mine in an empty locker room with a poker table" he explained. "It was really drafty in there"

"Too much details!" Batista growled. "We need to get the hell out of here and NOW!"

"Calm your jets or else someone is going to offer you a back rub," Stephanie snapped back. "Follow me, we'll go to my dad's office. It will be safe there"

"How do you know?" questioned Edge.

Stephanie explained as they walked down to the office that there wasn't any slash story with her father from what she understood. "Can't say I blame them" smirked Jeff. She turned back around to glare at Jeff when she noticed.

"Hey… where did Orton, Batista and Edge go?" she asked.

Kane and Taker turned to one another. "We'll get them," they growled.


	9. Chapter 9 The up side

Chapter 9 The up side.

"So what do you think? Too small?"

Edge, Randy and Dave sat with opened mouths before the divas as they displayed their tighter than usual clothing. "You don't mind us watching you change?" Edge asked as he tried to hold back his joyous laughter.

"No, you're dating Randy and Dave is with Taker. Why would you care about a woman's body?" questioned Michelle McCool. She was teasing taking off her bra before the men.

Edge was drooling at the mouth as Randy could only smile. "Man, this has to be the good side to this kind of series!" Orton said with a grin.

Just as the girls took off their bras did a knock on the door. However the girls didn't know who it was or if it was the Brothers of destruction had an evil plot in mind.

Before Taker knocked on the door, Kane stopped him. "Taker, this just isn't right" Kane explained. "We don't knock. We barge in and take what we want... but since this is a slash story, there is an easier way to get them out of there..." the evil intention on Kane's face said it all. Taker only smiled as he listened in to Kane's plan...

A calm, settle knock came from on the Diva's locker room door. Melina answered, Jesse and Festus stood there. "Hey Michelle, is Dave here?" Jesse asked.

"Yes... why do you ask?"

"Taker told us Festus can get some pointers from him, you know how Taker is training Dave to be more dominate in the sack right? Well, Festus needs some help. Not every guy is going to carry a bell around for the hell of it in bed"

"Oh, but of course! If you like Randy and Edge are here too!"

"Kane mentioned that too! Perfect, we can do a five some!"

Listened from just behind the door, the three men decided to leave while the going was good, neither of them want to face Festus or his oddly chipper friend in a slash story! Sneaking out through the back door, the three men thought they got a clean get away, however they ran into the brothers of destruction. "And this is why you guys are always the b#h" Kane announced aloud.

"Damn it!" growled Orton. "Those girls were going to go all naked! We had a good thing going Kane… maybe… you really are…"

"Go there Orton and you will be talking out your ass when you wake in the morning!" Growled Kane

"Besides, Kane just saved your sorry asses in more ways than one, you would have been next to get yours Orton. Behind Festus and Jesse we got Big Daddy V in the wing. We know you like them big" smirked the Undertaker to Edge and Orton. Both men shuttered yet Batista smirked.

"Ha-ha!" he laughed.

"What so funny? You would have gotten Festus!"

"Damn!"

"Now keep your egos in your pants and follow us, don't make us have to get drastic!" warned Kane.

The three men decided to listen to the brothers of destruction, they rejoined the others in Vince's office, a plan was set in motion as to how the hell they were all going to get out of this!


	10. Chapter 10 Great

Chapter 10- Great…

Taker paced about the locker room in worry. Stephanie sighed aloud. "Can you please stop Deadman… I think you need to stop, I am feeling sick," she growled.

Taker stopped as he looked to her. "Sorry, stir crazy" he muttered lowly.

Kane looked about the office for safety measure, Randy had stuck a chair in the doorway to be sure no one comes in. "We can't just wait out the story in there, there has to be a way out" Said Kane.

"Please enlighten us on master of the gay!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Kane snapped back.

"You read that smut all the time! Only guys who are queer read that!"

"Orton, shut the hell up!" Ordered Stephanie. "Or did you forget my godfather and father's best friend is gay?" she demanded.

Orton sneered as he stared at Kane angerly. Taker on the other hand took measures and slapped him upside the head. "OW"

"That's for the lip!"

"This is getting us nowhere fast" muttered Edge. "I had to be stuck in a locker room with a Deadman, a freak, animal, a thug and Orton…"

"And that makes me what?" Stephanie demanded. "Look, we got to stop jumping down one another's throats and work on getting out of this nightmare"

The men fell silent, Kane thought over an idea… one stuck. "I know what we need to go!" he announced.

"What?" everyone demanded.

"What's not mentioned in a slash fiction?" he asked the group.

"A condom?" asked Jeff.

"Sex toys?" questioned Orton.

"Our wives?" said the Undertaker.

"A sense that none of us are gay?" muttered Batista.

"No… a boy girl relationship. They are mentioned… but not written about. So, all what we need to do is have a guy kiss a girl and mean it… and perhaps sends us back home!"

"That sounds stupid enough to work," said Edge. "Who do we use?"

"Stephanie and Triple H" Kane said frankly.

"But... that means we have to go… out of the locker room!" said a panicked Rated R superstar.

"We can't just wait in here!" protested Jeff Hardy.

"Let's do it," announced Cena.

"If anything happens, John's the first to go. He's bait," announced Orton.

"Says you!"

"ENOUGH!" Taker screamed. "Kane, open the door. Steph, you cool to do this?"

Stephanie nodded as they made their way out of the locker room.

At first, things were alright, until Paul London took a running leap into the Undertaker's arms and planted a wet one on his lips. Instantly Taker dropped him. "Paul, do that again… and you won't to see your ass"

"Oh you know my language Deadman!" Paul said with a coy grin.

Randy, Dave and Orton were snickering, however Jeff saw a little payback. He left the group, but returned moments later…

As the three laughed, they all felt a tap on their shoulder. Slowly they turned to face Snitsky, Big Daddy V and Mark Henry. "We're going to pound your asses so hard, you'll be crapping out your mouth for weeks!" Sntisky said with a grin.

Randy, Edge and Dave ran like hell. Jeff smiled as he saw the three run. Taker, Kane, John and Stephanie smirked. Kane however was curious. "With what Snitsky said… is that the reason why his teeth are yellow?" he asked aloud.

"Some things are best left unknown," announced John Cena.

Stephanie looked about the hall; they saw Triple H leaning against the wall he looked a little ill with himself. Stephanie slowly approached. "Hunter?" she asked.

Hunter slowly turned to her; he couldn't bring himself to words. However Taker could read his expression. "You woke up next to Shawn naked in his bed didn't you?" Taker asked.

Hunter's eyes widened. "How did you…"

"Welcomed to being trapped in fiction" Kane growled. "Don't worry we won't say anything… right?" Kane said as he turned to Cena and Jeff.

"Dude, that's Vince's son in law! We aren't going to blow our jobs just to embarrass Hunter!" John announced.

"Oh God, we were both naked… I've seen Shawn naked before… but… not like that… he was cradled in my arms! We… we cuddled!"

"There, there Hunter. Come on let's get this done and over with!" Taker announced.

Stephanie pulled Hunter into her arms; the two began to make out. Nothing worked. "Maybe it needs to be more drastic?" asked Taker.

"How drastic?" Jeff asked.

"I need a couch, an empty locker room with a lock and ten feet distance from the door… that ten feet is for you guys," Stephanie announced.

"I was going to go twenty" Kane muttered.


	11. Chapter 11 Snapping out of it

Chapter 11- Snapping out of it.

Outside of the locker room…

Kane, Taker and Jeff kept their distance from the door. Taker kept checking his watching and growling low towards it. It wasn't long though before Vince McMahon came strutting down the hall, he tired to open his office door and couldn't. "What the hell!" he growled, reaching for his keys he was about to unlock it before Kane pulled him away from the door.

"I don't think you want to go in there sir… Hunter and Stephanie are… busy" he explained.

Vince looked rather confused… but not as confused as Kane, he smelt something odd on his boss. Turning his attention back to Vince, he slowly inhaled the scent. Kane was puzzled. "Why do you smell like beer and Austin's… cheep…" Kane stopped himself, already knowing the answer. Taker's jaw dropped as he stared at Vince.

"EW!" Taker said aloud which brought Jeff into a fit of snickering. Never in his whole career has he heard the Undertaker announce 'Ew' and mean it.

"It's not what you think… it is just business" Vince said trying to defend his actions.

"Business my ass!" Taker growled. However he was more startled to see Vince look behind him and stare at his ass.

"Indeed" McMahon said with a sly grin before walking away.

Taker looked to Kane with the most mortified look. "I am never going to look at McMahon the same way again!"

"Same here, I swear I smelt lube on him too" Kane muttered.

Meanwhile…

It seemed like hours, Hunter only remembers passing out next to his wife, only to wake in a soft bed. Slowly he stirred, and then sat up in a cold sweat. "Hunter? What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

Looking about he noticed he wasn't in a locker room; he was in a bed… a hotel room rather than a locker room. He smiled at first. "Nothing… I just had a strange dream is all… You know…" he said with a smile.

Stephanie sat up and eased him back down onto the bed. "How about we help you with some good dreams?" she asked. Her hands caressed his chest, but then he felt another hand… opposite to him caress him as well.

"Don't worry Hunter; I won't break your heart tonight"

"You never do Shawn" Hunter smiled back.

Shawn Michaels sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat; he looked about the room, his bed everywhere to make sure there was no one besides him in it. Muttering lowly next to him was John Cena who began to stir and wake. "Damn…" John growled as he sat up in bed. Looking beside him, he noticed Shawn wide awake and scared as hell. "What's with you man?"

"I… I don't know…" Shawn muttered lowly. "I had such a dream… it… almost felt real… I must be going crazy!"

John only shrugged his shoulders to him. "It's best to think it never happened. Just move on if it's one of those dreams you don't want to remember" he said.

Shawn agreed full heartedly, he lay back down on his bed yet remained awake. "John… Ever heard of Slash stories?" he asked.

"I'm heard of Slasher ones, the horror stories… but naw, not slash. Why?"

"Never mind, forget I said anything.


	12. Chapter 12 END

77137-432-0021047-04590

Chapter 12- Is it the end?

Shawn made it to the arena the next morning, it was a big pay per view where all the brands were featured… then again… every pay per view has become that. Shawn walked the halls nervously, the dream he had that night creeped the hell out of him and to be on the safe side he avoided Hunter like the plague. Something he didn't do unless he was trying to hide a gift from him or a secret.

He just made it to the change room when the guys stared at him oddly. "What? What are you staring at! What's so funny?" Shawn demanded in a nervous tone.

"Jumpy much are we Michaels?" questioned the Undertaker. "You look like you woke on the wrong side of the bed!"

"Just… didn't sleep is all, that's all it was no sleep" he growled lowly as he sifted through his back. They guys quickly changed and left, Shawn for some reason waited for all of them to go before he changed into his ring gear. Not knowing of the conversation just outside of the door…

Outside…

"Damn, I feel bad we had to dump that all on him, can't we tell him what happened?" Cena asked in a whisper.

Taker shook his head. "And risk public embarrassment? No. Edge, Orton and Dave all assume it was a dream and they are going to be too macho to say otherwise… if they do, they know that we know about it… as well as the slash story they seem to have woken up in."

"I got Dave, all you need to do is make a whipping motion at him or show him a ball gag, and he shuts the hell up in an instant" Kane said with a grin. "Oh come on Deadman, let me rib him, just once!"

"Kane, we ain't forcing the issue… and it's not a good idea to carry that around with you." Taker growled lowly as he noticed the ball gag in his brother's hand.

"Then let me 'get rid of it' my way?" he asked with a sly grin.

Taker rolled his eyes at him and nodded. "If he asks, I know nothing, none of us know anything and it's your ass he's going after not ours…"

"Who says he's going to want to go after my ass after seeing this in his bag?"

"Ah… good point. Damn, why didn't I think of that?" Taker muttered.

"So… it's a no on mentioning anything to anyone"

"Damn right or do you want everyone to know you stood exposed before Orton and Edge playing strip poker?" Kane snapped back.

John's face tuned a beet red. "We never talked" and walked away.

Kane however took his chances and planted the ball gag in Batista's luggage in the locker room; he was in luck that Triple H was distracting the Animal as the gag was planted.

He left as quickly as he entered; Kane lingered in a darkened hallway for a moment as Dave went in to get ready. Kane then made his move moment's later. He entered the locker room as Batista was cursing. "What the fu… Oh hey… hey Kane" he said in a stutter as he hid something behind his back.

Kane only gave him his stone cold glare as if he didn't care as to what Dave was doing, when really, he was laughing on the inside. Batista quickly shoved the item back into his bag and zipped it up before anyone noticed. Kane however was greeted to a surprise of his own… He kept it out of view until Dave left. Once alone, Kane reached into his bag… and pulled out pixie sticks. He gave a smirk, knowing someone was ribbing him somewhere.

He only sat back and downed the sugary treat. "At least it's not grape" he muttered to himself…

THE END.


End file.
